Asakura&Usui
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: (una peli adaptada)"Yoh es un famoso detective del lado norte y Horo del lado sur, .... ¿¿podran salir vivos juntos, cuando se detestan?"


Hola!!! Estoy aquí una vez mas para traer este fic que es una adaptación de un película!! ^^  
  
Horo: así que si no quieren morirse de aburrimiento, mejor no sigan leyendo!!!! =)   
  
Kokoro: ;__;  
  
Hao: esta película me gusto mucho!!! ^^  
  
Yoh: a mi ni me digan, .... me da igual!!! u_u  
  
Anna: sin comentarios!!! ¬¬  
  
Manta: a mi me gusto  
  
Ren: pues yo ....   
  
Kokoro: ya parénle!!!! . .... mejor digan el disclaimer!!!!  
  
Hao: solo que los derechos y beneficios de Shaman King ... ^^  
  
Horo: no le pertenecen a Kokoro!!! ^^  
  
Yoh: y este fic este hecho, basándose en una película .........  
  
Anna: la cual tampoco dispone los derechos .....  
  
Manta: la película se llama "Tango & Cash"  
  
Ren: y este fic tiene muchas adaptaciones, porque la boba autora así quiso!!!  
  
Kokoro: este fic contiene un poco de yaoi!!!!! Asi que una vez hechas las aclaraciones ......... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡coooooomeeeeennnnnzaamooooooooooooooossssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
=========================================================  
  
"Asakura & Usui"  
  
Adaptado por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Capitulo 1.-"Dos Estilos"  
  
Por las calles de la ciudad de Mannhattan se veía una formidable persecución, un elegante deportivo gris corría tras un camión de gas, la persona que conducía el deportivo era un apuesto joven de 26 años con el cabello marrón y mirada relajada y a la vez digna de un príncipe, e iba vestido en un fabuloso traje de color azul, este elegante personaje era nada mas ni nada menos el espectacular detective Yoh Asakura, el mejor agente en la parte de esa enorme ciudad ......  
  
El auto parecia estar pegado al camión de carga, ya que el bandido que lo manejaba parecia querer eludirlo a como diera lugar, pero Yoh Asakura era de las personas mas tercas y profesionales que existían .......  
  
De repente la estrategia del conductor pareció dar resultado ya que por el espejo retrovisor se veía como si se hubiera perdido el "policía" molesto se, .... lo que no sabia el maleante era que nuestro agente habia decidido cortar de una vez por todas por un atajo que el conocía, ... y así eludiendo gente y demás con maravillosa habilidad se coloco a metros de distancia del enorme camión, ..... se bajo de su auto y se coloco, sacando su fabuloso revolver que parecia que nunca soltaba, apunto directa y tranquilamente hacia el camión ........  
  
-pensando-"ese estúpido policía al parecer es un suicida, ... no se como llego ahí pero le cumpliré su deseo" – el enorme camión al parecer acelero mas, .. pero Yoh se mantuvo impasible y seguía a puntando, .... de repente disparo 3 precisos disparos en tres neumáticos que lograron desequilibrar el enorme "gigante de acero" y el maleante solo trataba de controlar y frenar ..... el camión se paro justo a un metro de el y Yoh cumplió con su deber .... (n/a: a eso le llamo ser un buen agente!!!! El PG debería contratarlo!!!! O.O )  
  
Minutos despues, ......... se encontraba el agente Yoh frente a un histérico policía que le habia comenzado a gritar desde que llego ......  
  
-pedazo de imbécil!!!!! ¿¿en que pensabas al disparar de esa manera???? Pudiste haber activado el gas!!! ¿¿qué acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias y en la seguridad de la gente, imbécil???? Eres un pelmazo que se cree lo mejor!!! Ya te he dicho que este no es tu distrito como para que estés haciendo tus faenas!!!! – el sujeto le gritaba con todo el pulmón a Yoh quien seguía impasible esperando un respiro de la persona que tenia enfrente, .... viendo que no lo conseguía cerro sus ojos y, sacando nuevamente su revolver, disparo a una parte de carga del gas ... – AAAARGGGGHHH!!!!!!Estupido, idiota, ... ¿¿qué has hecho???¿¿¿quieres matarnos a todos???   
  
Yoh guardo su revolver tranquilamente y abrió sus ojos y lo mas calmado que pudo comenzó a hablar:  
  
- agente, ... el gas natural es una mezcla de varios gases entre los que se encuentra en mayor proporción el metano y la proporción que se encuentra en el gas natural es de 75% al 95% el volumen natural de la mezcla, por su estructura molecular compleja antes de "licuarse" debe permanecer a una temperatura baja, es decir a –267.9ºC a una presión aritmica de 2.26, .... y este tanque ... – se acerca al camión –estaba mas caliente que una playa de Taití, ... lo que significa ... – guiando al asombrado policía a la parte de carga - ... que no existía tal gas, lo que habia era la "mercancía" – el policía se asombro aun mas y no sabia ni que decir ni donde meterse mientras los demás comenzaban a confiscar la droga - .... con su permiso, me retiro!! - .... y con un elegante movimiento se alejo para llegar a su auto y marcharse .....  
  
Mientras Yoh se alejaba de "los idiotas", ..... en el extremo sur de la ciudad .........   
  
un apuesto detective de cabello azul estaba por vivir una mas de sus famosas capturas, .... el era ... el famoso agente "Horo Usui " ........... se encontraba frente al su departamento, ubicado en los suburbios, iba vestido con unos jeans, y una camisa de color blanca, y con sus inseparables botas, ...... en el momento que entro se percato de que definitivamente se encontraba alguien no invitado en su hogar, hizo como si nada y se dirigió a la ventan, luego un sujeto de enormes dimensiones y mal encarado y vestido lo apunto con un arma y le comenzó a disparar, de los cuales solo uno le dio a Horo, ya que al salir y dispara su enemigo el dejo caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, y levantando una de sus botas, le disparó, ... el tipo solo cayo herido para ver que el detective no iba desarmado, y que su arma era precisamente una de sus botas .........  
  
Momentos despues se encontraba en su correspondiente jefatura entregando al maleante, .....  
  
- excelente arresto Usui!!! – le decía un compañero   
  
- miren como ese desgraciado dejo mi camisa!!! – Horo se quito su camisa y mostró a todos un agujero donde la bala habia atravesado, y de la cual el se salvo gracias a un chaleco Anti-balas que traía puesto – es un maldito!!!! Esta camisa me costo un dólar!!! Un dólar!!! ¿¿pueden creerlo??? Un dólar que se fue a la basura!!! – a continuación tira la camisa a un bote y se aleja de ahí sin camisa ante la mirada de sus compañeros ........  
  
pero Horo no se va de la jefatura si no que dirige sus pasos hacia lo que parece el sótano y entra a un lugar muy iluminado en donde se encontraban artefactos extraños, archiveros, partes de todo tipo de maquinarias y en el fondo .....  
  
-hola Horo!!! ¿¿qué se te ofrece?? ^^ -lo saluda un hombre de unos 25 años y cabello castaño ... - ¿¿vienes por un invento?? ^^  
  
-así es, Manta!! Vengo por un arma ^^  
  
-pues justamente tengo una por aquí!!! – le da un arma nada pequeña de .45 mm -¿¿qué te parece??? ^^  
  
-tu si sabes mis gustos, amigo!!! ^^  
  
-¿¿qué te parece mi nuevo perro guardián?? ^^ - le pregunta mientras se acerca a un perro mecánico invitando al agente a que tambien se acercara y lo probara ....  
  
-veamos ... – se acerca y el perro comienza a abrir la boca pero no sale ni dice nada ... – no sirve, ... necesita ajustes!! ... – ni bien termina y el perro provoca una pequeña explosión dejando a Horo con la cara quemada y de color negro ... – este invento esta perfectamente bien .....!!! – comenta mientras su amigo comienza a reírse de la apariencia de su amigo ...  
  
- ya decía yo!!!! ^^  
  
-oye Manta, ... ¿¿no tendrás una camisa que me des??  
  
-sip, ... tengo una detrás de esa puerta!! ^^ - señala una que esta a la izquierda de Horo, este la abre y toma la camisa ....  
  
-gracias amigo!!! Tu y yo tenemos los mismos gustos!!! ^^ - dice mientras se pone una camisa casi igual a la que tenia y se va de ahí .........  
  
En otra parte de la ciudad, ... en un escondite secreto se encontraban un hombre mayor, junto con dos personas que parecían ser orientales, ... las tres personas se encontraban vestidas de traje, y las tres eran las cabecillas de las principales mafias de la ciudad y allegadas, el sujeto mayor que iba vestido de un traje de color gris, hablo:  
  
- estamos aquí para hablar de un asunto que nos conviene a las tres "compañías" – oprime el botón de un televisor y aparece un video de Horo en una de sus misiones golpeando a unos bandidos – Horo Usui, el mejor detective de la parte sur de la ciudad, es un salvaje, actúa premeditadamente, su estilo es el de improvisar y actuar, golpea antes de preguntar, ya que el desgraciado siempre aparece en el momento y lugar justo, parece como si tuviera un indicador para dar la localización exacta de nuestros atracos y negociaciones, .. me ha hecho perder 8 millones de dólares en su carrera de agente ..... – cambia el video y ahora aparece Yoh bajando de su automóvil y tambien en una misión – Yoh Asakura, el mejor detective del lado norte de la ciudad, al contrario de Horo, el parece ser pensativo, piensa antes de actuar, traza planes, el raciocinio es su amigo, es elegante y preciso, comienza con su "danza" y termina con su "tango" – y ahí se ve a Yoh dando una ligera y elegante vuelta simulando un baile ... –ese malnacido me ha hecho perder 10 millones de dólares, .... ahora ... – apaga el televisor y comienza a hablarles y mientras lo hace toma una rata de color negro – para evitarnos "estas" molestias debemos unirnos, unirnos y así beneficiarnos todos nosotros, .... y yo les digo caballeros, denme un mes, .... solo un mes y ya verán que ... – toma una rata blanca y junto a la otra los va acercando aun pequeño laberinto - ... tendré a Asakura y a Usui, juntos, ... –mete a las ratas dentro del laberinto - ... pero perdidos ..... – y con una sonrisa pérfida, los tres sujetos miran a las ratas, ... esperando ver a dos excelentes detectives, de la misma manera ........  
  
=================== fin del primer capitulo =======================  
  
Kokoro: aaahhhhh, .... aquí esta!!! Espero que lo disfrutaran!!! ^^  
  
Horo: eso fue asqueroso!!! Lo único bueno fue cuando yo salí!!!! ^^  
  
Kokoro: ^^U  
  
Manta: espero salir mas en los siguientes capítulos!!! ^^  
  
Kokoro: lo harás tambien!!!! ^^U  
  
Anna: mas te vale que yo salga pronto!!! No acepte participar en esta ridiculez por nada!!!  
  
Kokoro: claro!!!! ^^UUU  
  
Yoh: ¿¿qué tal voy a estar en el próximo capitulo???  
  
Kokoro: de seguro excelente!!!!! (Anna se enoja y se lleva a Yoh por la camisa)  
  
Anna: es hora de entrenar .... ¡¡¡vamos Manta!!!( y se alejan de ahí)  
  
Hao: ¿¿ y que hay conmigo??? ^^  
  
Kokoro: tu saldrás muy pronto!!!! ^0^  
  
Ren; U  
  
Horo: dejen reviews!!!! ^^  
  
Hao: la autora se pondrá feliz si lo hacen!!! ^^  
  
Ren: ...... y dejen su opinión sin importar cual sea!!! ù_ù  
  
Kokoro: Ja Ne!!! ^^ 


End file.
